


New Talents

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dabbing is a TALENT, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Game Night, Humor, Laughter, You can fight me on that, hence why i'm so jealous, it's a talent i don't possess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Lena reveals a new talent of hers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	New Talents

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this prompt](https://shittypromptswithasideoftoast.tumblr.com/post/182285193122/prompt-7-person-b-person-a-person-a-do-the) over on tumblr

"Oh Lena!" Kara called out in a sing song voice. "I told you I wanted to show off my girlfriend's skills later, earlier. So guess what? Now is later."

Lena's black hair whipped against her face as she stared in horror at Kara. "NO! You can't make me."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What is this new skill we haven't heard about? Have you learned to time travel finally, Lee? Cured cancer?" She asked hopefully.

"Believe you me, Alex, there will never be a moment I wished I'd cured cancer more than right now."

Maggie laughed. "This is gonna be embarrassing, isn't it? What can you do, Little Luthor?" She asked warmly, a mischievous look on her face.

"Show them, Lena!" Kara begged. "Lena, do the thing, do the thing!"

"Fine." Lena ducked her head to hide a harsh blush, but then she did something that neither Alex, nor Maggie had ever expected to see a CEO do.

She _dabbed._

"What the fuck?" Maggie roared with laughter, Alex following suit. "Do it again!" Alex encouraged.

"Isn't my girlfriend the greatest?" Kara bragged as Lena rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"I am not going to dab on command for just anyone." Lena defended herself.

"This is the greatest moment of my life." Kara whispered to the crowd, giggling like a maniac as she wiped at her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
